User talk:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- E. y. (Talk) 02:55, 20 December 2012 Wikia Activity Hello Super Saiyan 7 Somebody, I did not contribute to the wiki for a long time because I can no longer find time to do that. I do, however, check the wiki regularly to see if a new contributor (such as you) has made an edit. E. y. (talk) 04:34, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Banned on Db wiki? How? 19:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, SS7S. I realize that, very unfortunately, this wiki is more or less dead, but I'd like to help you fill it out as best as possible. I've managed to bypass the various security "features" that Flipline used, and now have access to full vector versions of the weapons, as well as all of the nitty-gritty data used to calculate damage, and pretty much any other aspect of the games we might want to incorporate into the wiki. Here is a nice rendering of the Longsword, for instance, and in case you were wondering, Alpaca Jack starts the battle with 2,000 HP. Before I start figuring out how best to restructure the templates and page layouts to incorporate the new data, I'd like to ask you‒the only active contributor‒whether or not you think it'd be worth it. Assuming you do, this then becomes a request for assistance. Either way, I look forward to hearing back from you. Sephilo (talk) 09:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) About the image policies Hello SS7S, I don't think that the usage of render images would create much of a problem, as they would be related to the game in terms of software. I also like the type of images that you uploaded to the wiki. Especially the images of weapons with only the weapon itself look quite professional. E. y. (talk) 04:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wiki Activity No worries. Bummer about your monitor, but at least now you've got a shiny new one, eh? As for the Longsword image, I can assure you it's directly from the games. I freely confess that I chose a simple weapon precisely because I hoped you'd have your doubts. : P But now allow me to allay them. You're quite right to assume that it wasn't canon, as the weapon icons are (unfortunately) the only vector graphics in the entire game. This image should help to demonstrate that. Notice that, having zoomed the browser, all of the graphics are "stretched" and pixelated‒except, of course, for the Serpent Blade's icon; this is because it is a Flash "shape", rather than simply a static image, so it can be extracted from the game and rendered at whatever size one deems suitable. I do like the standalone in-game weapon images you've uploaded, but those are static, which means we can only show them at small sizes. It's something, of course, and they should definitely be kept; I just feel like the rendered versions are much nicer "eye candy", so to speak. By "assistance", I mostly meant helping to take the heaps of data in the games and putting it into some aesthetic form for the wiki. Right now, there is some cohesion between the different weapons and area pages, but others are lacking a certain level of "polish". One thing I'd really like to do is use the map data within the games to generate mini-maps of each area that show where (and of what type) all of the Enemigos are; this could potentially be used to show optimal routes for mastering weapons, and probably a few other things. I was going to dive in and start making broad changes, but it's a fairly large task, and that's why I figured I'd ask for your advice and input before doing so. Still, the games have somewhat lost their charm for me, so if you're not particularly interested in restructuring things to accomodate all the new data, I'd totally understand. If nothing else, I'd be happy to supply you with all of the weapon renders if you're comfortable with their legitimacy and would like them presented on pages in some form. 12:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Well done! Hi SS7S, Looking at your contributions to this wiki, you have done an excellent job so far. I LOVED the professional-looking template boxes that you created for the Throwing, Launching and Shooting Weapons in Cactus McCoy and Cactus McCoy 2. Hopefully you'll be able to do the same for other weapon types. Keep it up! E. y. (talk) 07:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) About Hatfield's Pistol I had Hatfield's pistol in my old save game, but it got deleted. So it's quite hard for me to get a pic of it :/ E. y. (talk) 18:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) @SS7S That's fine. About the Quote Box Template That quote box would look pretty good and professional, especially in the pages of Hex Hatfield and Malana Mire. Because it would correspond to what this wiki is about, I think you can go on with the "cactus-green" color. E. y. (talk) 20:58, February 1, 2013 (UTC) @SS7S Yeah. My avatar is my custom worker in Papa's Wingeria. Although I finished all Papa's Eateria games (including Hot Doggeria) 100%, I still play them sometimes. E. y. (talk) 06:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) About the template box for throwing weapons I just noticed that you have put the water balloon's picture below the text "Weapons in Cactus McCoy". I'm not playing these games for a long time, but I clearly remember that water balloons were not a weapon in the first game. They only appeared in Cactus McCoy 2. You may need to correct that one. E. y. (talk) 09:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) @SS7S Yeah, there was a glitch in Cactus McCoy 2 where ladder spears didn't count as a throwing weapon. As a result, it was impossible for the player to get all of the badges - but that was fixed in the 1.04 version. Therefore you can consider it as a throwing weapon. About scorpions... They are throwing weapons. What else they could be? E. y. (talk) 20:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Wait a second... By "my last edit", did you mean the last edit in this wiki or the last edit to prevent vandalism? E. y. (talk) 19:32, March 31, 2013 (UTC) It would be nice if you could continue your contributions, since there are many pages that are not created yet. But that's also fine. E. y. (talk) 03:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo Hey SS7 23:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello again Hello again SS7S, It's been a long time since I had talked to you. Due to my exhaustive studies as an International Baccalaureate student for two years, I rarely found the time to look back at this wiki and do occasional maintenance. During this time, I always noticed your contributions. I really appreciate your consistent efforts to maintain this wiki by adding new content to it, as well as modifying the previous ones that lacked in content. Keep up the good work. It is always appreciated! On a side note, would you be interested in becoming an administrator of this wiki? It seems to me that you have the potential for it. E. y. (talk) 09:26, May 11, 2014 (UTC) OK then I'm glad that you accepted my offer :). I wonder if I will actually be able to promote you to an "Administrator", though, since I will be doing it for the very first time. E. y. (talk) 16:25, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Alright I added you to the "Administrators" group by ticking the "Administrators" box in your "User Rights Management" section. You may see the resulting screenshot below, where you now belong to the "Administrators" group alongside me: Congratulations on becoming an administrator, SS7S! I hope this wiki will become more active, especially when Flipline Studios finally releases Cactus McCoy 3. E. y. (talk) 16:36, May 12, 2014 (UTC) About the wordmark That wordmark looks great, SS7S. I think it would be a very fine replacement of the original wordmark I had created. E. y. (talk) 18:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Accidental Category I thought I was still on the Flipline Studios Wiki. I stumbled across the Cactus McCoy Wiki by mistake. Due to not noticing this, I accidentally created a category called "Games". Could you delete it? Sorry about this. Re:Accidental Category Thank you for clarifying.